The memoirs of Athena Marie
by happilyemo99
Summary: Several Years later after Voldemort was supposedly defeated, both Harry and Ginny's entire family die including the three children. However, what the world did not know was that there was a fourth, and with this girl... anything can happen.


**A.N I don't know how much I'll be able to write before I leave. However I should be able to write most of this in the next 7 months seeing as I don't have anything to do during the day while everyone else is in school or college.**

Fear. The rush of adrenaline running through my veins causing my heart to pound with such a ferocity I could not control. I needed to get away and I need a miracle. Already out of breathe and legs aching from enduring this fruitless endeavor, I knew I was at my end. It took all I had to keep going. I stopped for a moment, not only to catch my breath but also the noises behind me had gone silent. I hadn't noticed how green the forest was. I slumped down behind a tall tree still trying to calm my ragged breathing.

Little did I know, my pursurers were not that far behind me. It did not take them long to pick up my magical aura in the air, which led them almost directly to me. The birds had long gone quiet though I didn't notice while I slumbered. The last thing I remembered before passing out was being roughly dragged up to my aching legs and me trying to struggle when it was one little word that let everything go dark.

_Stupefy. _

Very vague glimpses of who my pursurers plagued me over the next couple of days. Until a month ago, I wasn't even aware that someone was after me. That's when I decided to take matters into my own hands and leave. It wasn't like I had family to worry about. My parents had died years before in some huge battle with an evil wizard named Voldemort, or so I was told. I had a tendency to not believe someone until I could find concrete proof that it was true. I've been lied to too much in the past. Speaking of family, I'm not even sure as to where my brother is. For all I know, he could be dead which to be honest, wouldn't bother me. As far as I'm concerned, I never had a family. I've been on the run most of my life making sure I didn't stay in one place for too long. If I did, the questions would start and I would be very uncomfortable with having to answer them. I was the child of Ginevra and Harry Potter that everyone had assumed died at birth. But no, "mom" had felt it nessacary to give me to a local orphanage. Everyone had forgotten about me. That's why I try to not stay in one place too long. Well with my long black hair and emerald eyes I had gotten from my father, you had to be stupid if you didn't realize that I was connected to them.

I still was not able to see anything when my pursurers brought me into a large room, or so I assumed. I did hear a lot of voices though, voices that were all new to me. So as to what they wanted with me, I was not sure. Surely I hadn't of done anything to them.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" I said into my seemingly darkness. It felt like they had a blindfold over my face to keep me from seeing where I was. I waited alittle bit only to receive no answer back. I sighed and closed my eyes. All of the running through the forest had worn me out and my legs ached. It makes me think that I should have run more to avoid this predicament. When I fell asleep, my mind took me back to the days of the orphanage. Those may have been some of the happiest days in my obscenely little life. I didn't have much to live for at the moment. But I could remember the smiles on all of the other children's faces. The smell and feel of the sun beating down on my pale skin and feeling the wind in my hair. I must have only been around 5 when it happened.

I was arguing with a little boy over a swing. I wanted the swing so badly, granted there were more than one, but I had wanted this one. He refused to give it to me and told me to take another one but I didn't want any other one. He kept on swinging on it like I wasn't there. This made me so mad. The next thing I knew the swing was melted and the boy was jumping around because the melted swing had burned him. Since I was the only near it at the time, everyone blamed me. It has been since that point on that I've been an outcast. No one wanted anything to do with me after that point, but I used it to my advantage. They were all afraid of me and I loved it. I now had my own bedroom due to the fact that the other girls were afraid. Not that I minded, even as a youngster, I always preferred my alone time.

I woke up from having a dream about something that happened when I was little. The thought of it made me smile and reminded me that I've been on my own for a long time. As far as I was concerned, I didn't need anyone. It was then I realized I could see where I was. I was in a very dark room decorated in black, green and silver. I also noticed that I could move and it was then I noticed I was in a big plush bed complete with satin sheets. I sat up from the bed and got immeadiatly dizzy.

"Mistress. Don't sit up too fast, you've been out a very long time." Said a voice from the door across the room.

I jumped when I was who it was coming from. It looked like a kind of elf in rags.

"Don't mind me asking, but who are you and where am I?" I said now slowly sitting up relieved that I didn't feel the headache come back on.

"Mistress, I am Sarah the house elf. Master has sent me to serve your every need as you recover from your ordeal. He also has instructed me to not tell you where we were or he would kill me. Very sorry Mistress." She said while bringing in a tray of what looked like food.

I yawned as I finally was up in a sitting position, Sarah brought over the tray of food. It could have been garbage for all I cared but I was starving. I devoured it down as fast as I could to fill my empty stomach. However, I very soon regretted it. My stomach was not used to such luxuries and I soon found myself throwing up into a toilet. As I flushed the reminants of my stomach down the drain, I noticed that Sarah had left the room. I then decided to take a nice long shower seeing as I haven't been able to have one in so long. The water scalded my skin at first as I stepped into the shower stall, but then it became just a dull ache against my emaciated and battered body. It felt so good that I didn't want to get out. It wasn't until Sarah appeared in my bathroom that I noticed how much time has passed.

"Mistress, Master would like to invite you to dinner. He thinks that you are in an okay shape now to join him." I looked at the clock on the wall only to see that I've been in the shower for over an hour.

"Tell Master that I'd be delighted to finally see who brought me here." Oh how wrong I was about that as I found out later on.


End file.
